There is a need to provide flexible electrical connectors in tight spaces, between components on different planes or axis and where the components to be connected are not easily attached one to another. Connectors typically have been sockets or pins attached to flat flexible cables (FFC) that plug into an electrical device to complete electrical circuits. These connectors have housing or support structure that is physically attached to the FFC. These structures take up space because they have support structures for the pins or sockets that add to the thickness of the FFC. Failure of the electrical circuit at the point of connection between the existing connectors and the FFC causes failure of the devices in which they are installed. A simple integrated connector with the FFC is needed to solve the space and failure problem and to save processing steps and materials.